


(TTS Podfic) The (Mostly Accidental) Courtship of Dean Winchester by tuesday

by saltyunicorn



Series: Supernatural podfics [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drunken Shenanigans, Families of Choice, Happy Ending, M/M, Male Maid of Honor, Podfic, Weddings, Wooing, Zombies, angel soulbound handprint, female best man, teenage witched, text to speech podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyunicorn/pseuds/saltyunicorn
Summary: Author's Summary - Angelic marriage rites were never intended to go quite like this.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural podfics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/128061
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	(TTS Podfic) The (Mostly Accidental) Courtship of Dean Winchester by tuesday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The (Mostly Accidental) Courtship of Dean Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/89893) by [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday). 



> This is a text to speech podfic, meaning I have used a computer voice called Amy. She is British and I think she is the best of the realistic sounding voice but remember it is a computer generated voice so try it out and let me know your opinion on it.

**Follow the link back to my google drive to download or listen to the podfic. Comments are more then welcome.**

[ **The (Mostly Accidental) Courtship of Dean Winchester** ](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ALMV3j2Il5Ku8rCEktnUBuKusypUFjjs)

Thank you tuesday for letting me podfic this wonderful gem.


End file.
